Shawn in a Box
by me122334
Summary: The human delivery service has arrived at Shawn's door, ready to stuff him in a box with a bow on top. Juliet is most definitely not allowing it. For TheShulesLovinPsycho's birthday. A day early because I'll be on a plane tomorrow. Happy Birthday! Inside is your virtual Shawn and Jules. Couldn't pull off virtual James, sorry.


**A/N: Happy (early) Birthday my wonderful fellow psych obsessed friend! I'm sorry this couldn't be as long or awesome as what you gave me in March, but I hope it's at least okay... I'm not really selling this very well am I? I Definitely shouldn't go into advertising... Anyways, read on.**

It had been a perfectly normal Saturday. Shawn and Gus had prank called Lassie multiple times, stolen Henry's boat for a quick spin, then finally dropped the fake psychic off at Juliet's house, where they were when the day turned out to be not so normal anymore. It started with a knock on the door. The couple was reluctant to get up, having been cuddling on the couch and watching a movie, but after the noise persisted for about thirty seconds longer they both rose, making their way to answer whoever was outside the house. A Fed-Ex man (or boy, since he couldn't have been older than eighteen) was standing outside, tapping his foot impatiently and looking down at the ipad in his hands. A large box was next to him, more than large in fact, as it was almost six feet tall.

"Are you Shawn Spencer?" He drawled.

"Yes I am!" Excitement suddenly made its way into the fake psychic's voice at the prospect of the giant package being for him. "Please tell me you're delivering the giant jack-in-a-box I ordered."

Juliet gave him a look that most definitely asked, "Why on earth would you buy a giant jack-in-a-box?"

"No sir, I'm not delivering anything _for_ you," the boy said, as if it should be obvious. "I'm supposed to deliver _you_."

"Thanks, but we're not interested," Juliet broke in with a fake smile. She attempted to close the door, but Shawn stopped her.

"Hold up," he said, addressing the Fed-Ex boy. "Where exactly would you be shipping me to?"

"Bay Area," the boy answered, looking down at his ipad. "To someone named TheShulesLovinPsycho as a birthday present. Apparently she wants you for your extreme hotness and, um, fantabulous pineapplely hair."

"Hmm, sounds like a very smart girl," Shawn said, the complements obviously winning him over. "The Bay Area's nice, don't you think so Jules?"

Juliet gritted her teeth. "I am not letting you get shipped off to someone we don't know Shawn!"

She absolutely hated when her boyfriend was hit on by other women, and this was too much.

Before he could reply, Fed-Ex Boy addressed his girlfriend. "You Juliet O'Hara?"

"How did you know that?" The junior detective's eyes began to narrow. Despite how ignorant Shawn seemed to be, this whole situation was getting awfully suspicious to her.

"Says here that the recipient may be willing to also get you for her birthday, although she thinks you're a bit of a Mary-Sue."

"I'm a what?!" Juliet folded her arms in a defensive position against the insult.

"It means you're too perfect Jules," Shawn responded helpfully.

She snorted. "I am not perfect!"

"Damn right you're not, especially not when you threw away my popsicle stick model of Judd Nelson."

"Are you still mad about that?"

"Yes, yes I am, Jules. It was a pristine work of art."

"That looked like trash!"

"Which was an artistic statement! I thought you liked modern art!"

The two glared at each other for a few moments before Juliet folded her arms tightly around herself and looked down at the floor. "Am I really one of those people that everybody hates because I'm too perfect?"

"No Sweetheart, you're not," Shawn said, putting a finger under her chin to lift her eyes off her shoes. "But there is one thing that I am more sure of than I am that Lassie had too many sour patch kids as a child."

"And what's that?"

"You are most definitely perfect for me."

A smile curved on Juliet's lips, and she leaned in, her mouth a millimeter away from Shawn's.

The boy coughed, completely ruining the moment. "Um, just so you know it says here that TheShulesLovinPsycho definitely wants both of you if you're willing to romanticize in front of her."

A girl who was in love with a guy but still wanted to see him with his girlfriend? This was getting more interesting by the minute.

Shawn grinned at his girl. "Oh c'mon Jules, doesn't that sound fun? Going up north to a beautiful place where someone actually _appreciates_ when we get mushy?"

Juliet thought about it, obviously caving. "I'll make you a deal," she decided. "We go to the Bay Area via car, not box, spend the rest of the weekend there, and maybe say hi to this 'TheShulesLovinPsycho' on the way."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
